


Shall We Dance?

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Series: Whouffaldi Week 2016 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Whouffaldi Week 2016, because they're both dorks, but wouldn't YOU spy on whouffladi if you could?, clara is impressed, clara's students ship it, nosy students, probably swing dancing, records, twelve is actually a good dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor trip the light fantastic.  Nothing gets broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three - [March 23]: ‘move over’, a classroom, vinyl records.

‘Move over, I can’t see!’  Katie elbowed Courtney in the ribs as she attempted to get a better view through the classroom door.

Courtney grunted, but shifted slightly.  ‘This was _my_ idea, remember?’

‘Yeah, yeah.  Whatever.  Hush!  They’ve started again!’

The two girls attempted to be as quiet as possible as they stuck their heads through the half-open door.  Inside the classroom, music played while a couple danced within a ring of desks.  The music was _old_ – probably the kind of stuff their parents listened to, if not older.  It was coming from a record player – a _record player!_   Who used record players when you could have any song you wanted on your _phone_ , for crying out loud?! – which sat on one of the desks.  Like the music, the way the couple was dancing was like something out of an old movie, with lots of spins and dips.

The strangest part of it all was the couple themselves, though.  The woman was their English teacher, Ozzie – Miss Oswald, to her face – and she was dancing with the _caretaker_ of all people.  It was amazing that the grouchy old man who seemed to hate everybody even knew _how_ to dance.

Ozzie seemed to share that opinion.  ‘Where’d you learn how to do this, anyway?’ she asked with a laugh as the caretaker dipped her.  ‘Last time I saw you dance, it was awful.  You looked like a drunk giraffe.’

He made an odd noise that was halfway between an annoyed grunt and a laugh.  ‘Don’t remind me.  Bowtie had absolutely no sense of rhythm.  But obviously I came out alright this time around.’  He twirled her out and back for emphasis.  ‘I’ll have you know I danced with Ginger Rodgers.  I even showed Fred Astaire a couple of steps.’

‘And that reminds me – why exactly are we doing this here?  When I said I wanted to go dancing, Astaire and Rodgers was more along the lines of what I had in mind.  Not my classroom five minutes before school starts.’

‘Nah.  This is better.  They hadn’t invented colour yet, so everything would’ve been in black and white.’

‘Don’t try to give me that, Doctor!  Besides,’ she shot a pointed look at his outfit and smirked, ‘how would you be able to tell the difference, anyway?  You _always_ look like you’re in black and white.’

‘True.’  He spun her under his arm and dipped her again.  ‘But _you’re_ always in Technicolor, so believe me, I would notice.’

The music kept playing, but they seemed to be frozen, staring at each other.

Katie put her hands over her mouth to stifle her squealing.  Courtney glared at her, pulling her down the hallway before she could betray their presence.  They ducked into another empty classroom, and Katie began flailing her hands and shrieking excitedly.  ‘Oh my _goodness,_ that was so-  I can’t even!  And he was- The way she _looked_ at him!  When he dipped her, though!’

Courtney flopped into one of the desks and smirked at her friend.  ‘See?  I _told_ you they were a thing.’

‘Oh, oh, _oh!_ Courtney!  Do you think they _kissed?’_

‘We’ll never know, will we?  Since _somebody_ couldn’t hold it together.’

‘I’m _sorry!_   But they were adorable - it was like watching a movie.  I couldn’t help it!’  Katie clasped her hands under her chin and stared dreamily into space.

Courtney shook her head and pulled out her phone, eyes widening when she saw the time.  ‘Shoot!  Katie, we gotta get to class!’  Katie kept staring, humming the tune that had been playing while Ozzie and the Doctor danced.  Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend’s arm.  ‘Come _on!’_

The threw themselves out of the classroom, running straight into the Doctor.  He caught them both before they could go crashing to the floor.  ‘Careful!  You pudding brains are so fragile.  Especially the young ones!’

‘Thanks!’ Courtney called over her shoulder as she dragged Katie to class.

 _‘Courtney!_   Did you _see-’_

‘No time!’

‘But-’

_‘Later!’_

They dove into their class, startling Ozzie, who was sitting at her desk.  ‘Courtney!  Katie!  Try to have a little more decorum, yeah?’  She returned to reapplying her lipstick.

Courtney frowned.  Wait a minute…

Katie elbowed her.  ‘That’s what I was trying to _tell_ you,’ she hissed.  ‘The Doctor had Ozzie’s lipstick _all_ over his _face!’_

The two girls stared at each other, then at their teacher, who was calmly writing on the whiteboard.  She caught them looking and winked, blushing a little.  Slowly, they met each other’s eyes again.  They burst into hysterical giggles.  After a minute, Ozzie joined them.  The look of confusing on the faces of the rest of the students coming in just made all three of them laugh harder.

Class started a little late that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I skipped a day. Sorry; I just wasn't feeling yesterday's prompt. But her, have some gratuitous fluff instead.  
> Based in part on my headcanon that Twelve is actually a good dancer. It's about time.  
> They're dancing to something from the 40s, like Benny Goodman or Duke Ellington or whatnot. Pick your favourite big band tune.  
> I like to think that Courtney made friends in her class after Kill the Moon.


End file.
